la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Murmullo de las Hojas/Capítulo 35: Una Ciencia Incomprensible
Tema: Muse - Uprising https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrUDppjM2-w *4:51 p.m. *Ciudad Módem. A lo lejos, una vieja casa de concreto se alzaba al final del pasillo. Estaba muy descuidada y se le notaban varios accidentes. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Lelle? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¿Como Leye pero con doble "ele"? Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Lo sé, a veces dan pena... Detrás de los cuatro iban los alumnados de Latios: Pluto (Bronzong), Mars (Claydol) y Bruno (Exeggutor) agitando los brazos como locos. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: ¡Lanzallamas! Archivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: Aún no hemos aprendido eso :v Archivo: Cara de Claydol.png: Déjalo, yo también estoy emocionado por aprender esos trucos. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Los acepté como alumnos porque son fieles, y creen en sí mismos. Pero sus ambiciones no les permiten ver el verdadero objetivo de la magia. Solo quieren presumirle a sus amigos... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Y por qué les sigues enseñando? Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Confío en que algún día aprenderán... Eso espero u.u Yo ya estoy viejo y no puedo solo con esos delincuentes. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Y Leye? Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Son un grupo de brujos entrenados personalmente por Darkrai. No les puedo contar más porque sus objetivos están mezclados con rumores. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Alex, es probable que trabajen para Markus. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: Pero somos unos n00bs y no podemos aprender bien porque el maestro está muy viejo u.u Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Cállate, muchacho insolente. Eres más desobediente que un Tauros enfurecido ¬¬ Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Bien, muy bonita la historia pero, ¿cómo recuperamos a nuestros amigos? Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Temo que les será imposible enfrentarse a unos brujos de ese calibre... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: La distinción de la magia sobre todo lo demás es que es una liga completamente diferente a lo normal: Absolutamente ningún ataque normal puede contrarrestarla, pues solo se puede enfrentar magia con magia. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Y no podemos aprender de esa magia? Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Desafortunadamente es algo nato. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Estás diciendo que nosotros somos menos natos que ellos tres? Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Así es. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Empoleon.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: :c *Tema: Muse - Animals https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnJz4eUV5qM Entraron en la casa. Era muy pequeña y apretada de muebles. Tenía un segundo piso para el ocio y un sótano para realizar las prácticas. En el primero estaba una cocina y una sala de estar con tres sofás y una mesita. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ¿Quieren café? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Por favor. Cada trío se sentó en un sofá mientras Latios se sentaba en el central y dejaba el plato en la mesita. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Gracias... ¿Cómo te llamamos? Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Me llamo Álbur. Archivo: Cara de Claydol.png: ... Les podríamos ayudar a recuperar a sus amigos... Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ¡Mars! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Archivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: ¡Somos los únicos que podemos contrarrestar a Leye! ¡Déjenos intentar! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Emm... No sé qué pensar ._. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ¡No! Definitivamente no pueden seguir tratando de defender a la gente con su pésimo control. Estoy llegando a pensar que quizá deban olvidar esto de la magia y conseguirse un trabajo, ¿no creen? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No seas tan duro con ellos, Álbur. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ¡Es que llevamos años así! ¡Es imposible que no tengamos progreso en tanto tiempo! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Álbur, ¿viviste en algún otro lugar antes de conocer a estos muchachos? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.pngArchivo: Cara de Bronzong.pngArchivo: Cara de Claydol.pngArchivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: ? Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Emm... Sí, a un par de cuadras de aquí, ¿por qué? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¿Podrías llevarnos? Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: Si quieren les damos una vuelta rápida nosotros. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Muy bien, vayan. No quemen nada. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Nos cuidamos mutuamente n.n Los seis salieron de la casa... 0-0-0-0-0 *Tema: Sonata Arctica - Replica https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4yjpT8dkLw *5:16 p.m. *Ciudad Módem. *Revisar la antigua casa de Álbur. Llegaron a una cabaña de madera que parecía forzada a mantener el ambiente de la ciudad en contraste a la modernización del resto de las viviendas de la cuadra. Archivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: Es aquí... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Mjm... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Exactamente a qué venimos? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Creo poder solucionar sus problemas de magia, pero necesito ver sus prácticas. Archivo: Cara de Claydol.png: Muy bien n.n Vamos de regreso. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Pluto, entra en la casa e intenta concentrarte. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: ¿What? ¿Yo? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué planeas, Vex? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Solo hazlo. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: Ok... Pluto abrió la vieja puerta, entró y la cerró. Hubo un silencio. Archivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: ... Ok... Y repentinamente salió muy emocionado. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: ¡Oh Arceus! ¡Es increíble concentrarse en este lugar! Archivo: Cara de Claydol.png: ¿En serio? ¡Probemos, Bruno! Los tres entraron y cerraron la puerta. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué pasó? :o Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Como lo imaginé. Las condiciones de este lugar son propicias para la magia. Hay mucha historia aquí que influye en la sabiduría y energía que puede fluir en un cuerpo. Un cuerpo joven como el de ellos la aprovecha muy bien. Chicos, deténganse, debemos regresar. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.pngArchivo: Cara de Claydol.pngArchivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: ¡Ok! Los seis se retiraron de regreso. 0-0-0-0-0 *El tema sigue. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ¿Qué tal les fue? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Muy bonita tu casa. Me gustaría ver como realizan sus prácticas en el sótano, ¿se puede? Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ¡Claro! ¡Vamos muchachos! Todos bajaron. Era muy escasa la iluminación, solamente proveniente de las cinco velas rojas distintivas de un pentagrama. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Di Mox in Fuoco? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: D: Cállate. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: A sus posiciones. Formaron el pentagrama con sus cuerpos, con Álbur en el pico de arriba. *Tema: Silencio. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Concentración... Se mantuvo un silencio tenso. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.pngArchivo: Cara de Claydol.pngArchivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: ¡...! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.pngArchivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ... Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ... Bruno, atento... Archivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: Lo hago, maestro... ... ... ... Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Canalizen... Unas esferas de energía pura comenzaron a aparecer en las manos de cada uno de los magos; sin embargo, las del trío eran significativamente más pequeñas. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ¡Con entusiasmo! Las bolas salieron disparadas, rebotando con las paredes y disolviéndose rápidamente. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ¡Carajo! ¿Qué les dije? Archivo: Cara de Claydol.png: Perdón, los nervios. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: De eso les hablaba... No tienen futuro. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Ya encontré el problema. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ¿Ehh? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Su casa anterior es rica en antecedentes mágicos, facilitando la tarea de reunir energía. En contraste con este sótano, lo más mágico que ha estado aquí es usted; por ende, al no haber mucha energía, es más difícil reunirla y aun así no se compara en fuerza. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Pero yo... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Tú puedes porque ya lo has aprendido y tu percepción de la realidad es más baja que antes. No te compares como maestro a tus alumnos. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: A eso hay que sumarle el estrés que les provocas al regañarlos :u Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ... Nunca lo vi desde ese punto de vista... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Deberías enseñarles en tu antiguo hogar mientras aprenden, y luego regresarlos acá. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ¡Vamos! Lelle dio un gran paso aquél día, pero aún tenía mucho por aprender. Los cuatro tomaron la delantera mientras los demás se quedaron detrás. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Dónde aprendiste eso, Vex? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Mis viajes me han llevado a muchos lugares y he aprendido muchas cosas. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Genial... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: A diferencia de cierto cazarrecompensas... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ._.U Llegaron a la cabaña... Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Ya saben teoría, por lo que me tomará unas horas para que puedan ayudarles. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Muy bien. Nosotros turistearemos. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Los espero aquí en un rato. 0-0-0-0-0 *Tema: Rhapsody of Fire - Lost in Cold Dreams https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOGyhCkbQa4 *5:45 p.m. *Lugar desconocido. Al abrir los ojos, observaba que era una especie de sótano muy mal iluminado. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Ou... Mi cabeza... Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¿Dónde estamos? D: Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: ¡Estamos atrapados! Estaban amarrados a unos grilletes en unos postes de madera. Archivo: Cara de Xatu.png: Siéntanse como en casa. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: No jodas y suéltanos ._. Archivo: ??? MM.png: Lamento que eso no será posible... Un ojo azul emergió de las sombras. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Anisio! Te extrañaba en los bajos. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Que mal, porque no pienso volver. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Cometiste un delito divino muy grave. Has dejado todos los bajos en un caos. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: ... No entiendo... Archivo: Cara de Xatu.png: Anisio es el encargado del castigo de almas en los bajos inferiores. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Era un puesto muy codiciado, así que se lo dejé a alguien más. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Pagarás caro cuando vengan nuestros amigos a patearte el culo. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Claro que sí. Anisio se dirigió a las escaleras. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: A ver si llegan antes de la ceremonia... Eso le provocó angustia inmediata a los tres compañeros. Archivo: Cara de Xatu.png: ¡Deberían estar emocionados! Sus poderes son pieza clave de los planes de Anisio. ¡No serán desperdiciados! El Xatu siguió los pasos de Anisio. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: Debemos confiar en que llegarán... Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Me gustaría pensar así, pero lo veo muy difícil... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Anímense, la esperanza debe ser lo último que muere. 0-0-0-0-0 *Tema: Muse - City Of Delusion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jmkj4mzUtrk *6:00 p.m. *Ciudad Módem. *Distraerse un rato. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Podemos ir a comer... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Podemos jugar. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Podemos ayudarles a nuestros amigos buscándolos. Archivo: ??? MM.png: Señores... El trío volteo hacia un callejón. Archivo: ??? MM.png: ¿Quieren hierba? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.pngArchivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ._. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Archivo: ??? MM.png: Están en la comunidad número uno de droga de todo el planeta, deberían probarla. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Humilde Pokémon del callejón, por favor no nos moleste con su sucio vicio. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué no eras fumador empedernido? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Lo dejé hace unos años. Archivo: ??? MM.png: Ándale, poquito. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: No ¬¬ El trío siguió caminando. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Eso fue extraño... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Seee. Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: ¡Oigan! Acabo de encontrar un artículo de Byron. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué dice? Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Conde Byron Electrique di Rosa fue un gobernador del reino destruido de Nasa, y rey de Aligari durante el período de la Guerra de la Luna. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Período en que se hundió la Atlántida... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Y se llegó a la cúspide de la crueldad Pokémon... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Y cientos de reinos fueron enterrados en sus propias ruinas. Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Si, muy bonito. El conde murió a manos de Cresselia hace 150 años, acusado de magia oscura y de mantener comunicación con los Guardianes de los Milagros sagrados de Arceus. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Que acusaciones tan más falsas... Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: ¿Y si Byron les esconde algo? No les pidió que lo sacaran de los Bajos nada más para ayudarles... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Byron es malo? ¡Si él nos ha salvado un montón de veces! Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Puede ser despiste... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Deja de ser tan desconfiado. Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Temo que Kairi se cargue el mundo por su culpa... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: La ira de Kairi :v Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Ya les dije que Kairi es inofensiva. Ya déjenla en paz. Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Les va a traer mala suerte... Markus la puede usar en su contra. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Si, como ahora mismo, que tiene a Alex contra la pared. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué insinúas? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Que estás tan jodidamente enamorado que te entregarías por ella si fuera necesario. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Me cago en... Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Ay, el amor... Alex le dio el comunicador a Vex y se comenzó a alejar. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿A dónde vas? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡A alejarme de ustedes! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Ya, no seas pesado y ven. Alex los ignoró y se recargó en una pared. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Pues Kairi me dijo que le gustan arrogantes... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Na, en serio, no le veo lo gracioso a burlarse de su relación. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¬3¬ Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Es que es un desperdicio el estar juntos y no saber verse a los ojos de forma romántica! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Pero es su problema! Si quieren negar su amor, es SU amor. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: No me convences... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Menos mal Vex tiene un poco de seso... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Tú ni hables! ¡Bien se te nota que te gusta y no tienes ni siquiera el valor para aceptarlo! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Sí, tiene seso. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: En serio, parecen niños de cinco años con estas cosas... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: A ver, oh sabio Vexo, ilumínanos con tu experiencia y vasto conocimiento sobre el amor. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Si, cuéntanos de tu vida amorosa :3 Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Pues estoy divorciado... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: OMG. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: El gobierno Copense me pidió desde un principio que no debía tener pareja, por el compromiso que conlleva, pero yo, al igual que ustedes, también fui joven y tonto. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Y qué pasó? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Me obligaron a divorciarme y luego me destituyeron. Entonces me convertí en explorador. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Supongo que luego te contrataron en otra parte... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Pues de qué trabajabas? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Agente del gobierno. Vendió su habilidad al servicio común. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Era pareja de trabajo de Alex hace unos años, pero él decidió seguir cazando gente a su manera... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Wow, ¿y por qué no te fuiste con él, Alex? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Prefiero la adrenalina de matar al culpable que esperar a que lo dejen libre cuando cumpla su "condena". Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Es mejor que destruir un edificio entero para capturar a alguien inocente... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡No seas idiota! ¡Ese gordo robó tanto dinero como ganabas tú en un año entero! ¿No te daba envidia? Mientras peleaban, Albert le explicó a Max de la nota de la caída del edificio de Pueblo Abril. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Tú estabas ahí, Vex? Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: No, pero me pidieron ya dos veces encargarme de él. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Jamás habrías podido. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¿Quieres apostar? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No, tengo razón. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Algún día lo comprobaremos... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: A mí me ganó en un combate de arena 1 vs 1 u.u Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Pff, el truco del Sustituto ¬¬ No sabe hacer otra cosa. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: See. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Deberíamos irnos con Álbur, para ver si ya están listos los chicos... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Vamos. 0-0-0-0-0 *Tema: Silencio. *6:36 p.m. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Bien, ¿algún voluntario para ser el primero? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Yo! Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.pngArchivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡No! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Tú tienes más poder que cualquiera de nosotros! Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: ¡Déjame ser la primera! ¡A mí no me necesitan! Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Tú tienes que vivir por Max! ¡Y Byron sabe manejar su poder! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: (¿Cómo le explico que probablemente tiene una bruja dentro?) Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: ¿La Glaceon entonces? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Sí! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡No! Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: El voto queda en la Pidgeotto. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: O.O Los puntos estaban en la mesa, pero el tirar a cualquiera de los dos le daría el odio del otro. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: Ehh... Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.pngArchivo: Cara de Glaceon.pngArchivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ... Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: El primero será... Archivo: Cara de Xatu.png: ¡Coño, trae a los tres! ¡No sé qué complicación tienes ahí! Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Cierto... Un Muk tomó una aguja de la mesa e inyectó en los tres un tranquilizador. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Deben... vivir... 0-0-0-0-0 *Tema: Metallica - Ain't My Bitch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNXmKiEqVx4 *7:01 p.m. *Cabaña antigua de Álbur. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ¡Listo! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Eso fue rápido. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Rápido, tenemos que salvar a sus amigos. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Pero no sabemos dónde encontrarlos... Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Todo mundo sabe, es cerca del basurero. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Donde deberían estar... Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: ¡Corramos! Capítulo anterior: Capítulo 34: "Organización: Leye" Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 36: Un Golpe Basta Categoría: El Murmullo de las Hojas Categoría: Capítulos